New york avec Todd
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: Une songfic pour changer ! Un Todd/Shep encore . OS


**Et oui je me lance dans une petite songfic , je m'essaye a tout ^^**

**C'est la première du genre que je fais ,j'espère l'avoir pas trop raté .**

**Alors c'est encore un petit Todd/Shep , évidemment ( nooon pas taper, moi z'aime bien les Todd/Shep !! XD) **

**Bonne lecture :)**

« -Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de sortir un peu ?!! hurla Sheppard .Imaginez que ce soit vous qui soyez coincé sur Atlantis !! »

« -Contrairement à lui , je ne suis pas un wraith ! Rétorqua Woolsey , en hurlant tout aussi fort . Il est hors de question de lui faire visiter la Terre un point c'est tout ! »

Le militaire sortit du bureau en claquant la porte avec force , en rage . Cela faisait trois semaines que la cité d'Atlantis était retournée sur Terre .Et son wraith préféré n'avait même pas l'autorisation de l'accompagner . Il aurait tant voulu lui montrer les merveilles de sa planète .

_Un jour j'irai à New York avec toi_

_Toutes les nuits déconner_

_Et n'voir aucun film en entier cela va d'soi_

_Avoir la vie partagé , tailladé _

Il croisa Rodney dans les couloirs , une pile de dossiers à la main , plus son ordi portable et une tasse de café déjà froid. Le scientifique était débordé depuis qu'on lui avait demandé un moyen de redécoller la cité pour la renvoyer dans Pégase .

« -Tiens , ça n'a pas l'air d'aller vous ... » devina le canadien .

« -Non. » grogna John .

« -Que sa passe-t-il ? »

« -Je voulais emmener Todd avec moi sur Terre . Je lui aurais fait découvrir les coins les plus chouettes de la planète bleue . »

« -Hum , et vous connaissant , par « endroits chouette » vous entendez : votre appart de célibataire , la pizzeria au coin de la rue et le cinéma … John , c'est un wraith . Imaginez la tête des gens en le voyant faire les magasins... »

« -Mais on croirait entendre Woolsey ! S'emporta le militaire . Il ne fera rien de grave et avec une capuche ça fera l'affaire !! »

Il partit d'un pas rapide . Personne ne le comprenait ?!! Et si c'était eux qui serait obligé de rester en cellule au lieu de découvrir une planète nouvelle ?!! Il ne réagirait pas de cette façon !! Au loin Rodney l'entendit crier :

« -Et c'est pas un pizzeria , c'est un restaurant chinois !!! »

_Bercés pas le ronron de l'air conditionné _

_Dormir dans un hôtel délatté _

_Et trainer du coté gay et voir leur corps se serrer_

_Et voir leurs cœurs de vider et saigner , oui saigner ._

Il allait craquer . Aucune de personnes qu'il avait croisé ne partageait son point de vue . Avant d'aller enfin voir Todd , il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Teyla . Comme prévu , elle était dans ses quartiers , en train de lire un de ces livres d'amour que le docteur Keller lui prêtait .

« -Tiens salut !dit-il . Alors comment trouvez vous le ciel depuis la Terre ? »

« -Très joli John , répondit-elle pour lui faire plaisir , alors qu'elle le trouvait semblable à tout les autres ciel . Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Teyla avait toujours été compatissante envers autrui et il espérait qu'elle tenterait de le comprendre . Bien qu'elle nourrissait une haine profonde pour les wraiths , elle avait fini pas reconnaître que Todd était différent .

« -Je voulais votre avis , dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit . Woolsey et Rodney sont totalement contre mais … je suis sûr de ce que je fait . »

« -Qu'avez vous derrière la tête ? »demanda-t-elle , à présent curieuse de savoir ce qui troublait son ami .

« -Je voulais faire sortir Todd de sa cellule . Lui montrer la Terre quoi ... »

Elle avait toujours été honnête avec les siens mais John avait là une idée bien bizarre , selon elle.

« -Et s'il décidait de se nourrir d'un terrien ? Dit-elle . Le docteur Keller et le docteur Beckett n'ont pas encore fini de mettre au point la nouvelle version du rétrovirus … peut être faudrait-il attendre et une fois qu'il sera traité il pourra ... »

« -D'ici là Rodney aura trouvé le moyen de repartir et on renverra Todd sur son vaisseau ! Et adieu la Terre !! »

John, fit-elle , étonné par sa mauvaise humeur , je ne voulais pas vous offenser . Mais es ce bien raisonnable ? »

« -Je vous croyais plus compréhensive à mon égard Teyla ! Je cherchais une oreille amicale qui me comprenne mais visiblement ce n'est pas ici que je la trouverais ! »

« -Vous vouliez une réponse honnête de ma part . N'es-ce pas cela une vrai amie ? »

_Un jour j'irai là bas_

_Un jour chat , un autre rat _

_Voir si le cœur de la ville bat en toi_

_Et tu m'emmèneras_

_emmène moi_

Il quitta la chambre et se réfugia sur le balcon le plus proche . Il inspira longuement . Pour la première fois , il se sentais en décalage avec les autres habitants d'Atlantis . Il avait l'impression de ressentir quelque chose que les autres ne comprenaient pas . Il essaya de chercher d'où venait cette sensation . Elle lui rappelait quelque chose …La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un truc pareil c'était … pour son ex-femme ?!! Il se mit à rire . Un rire nerveux.

« -N'importe quoi , murmura-t-il pour lui même . Comme si j'irai … un wraith quoi ...et puis c'est même pas la question ... »

_Un jour j'aurai New York au bout des doigts_

_On y jouera tu verras _

_Dans les clubs il fait noir mais il ne fait pas froid_

_Ne fait pas froid si t'y crois et j'y crois_

Il faisait froid sur le balcon et John finit par retourner dans les interminables couloirs de la cité .Et il se fit percuter par un objet-marchant-non-identifié .

« -Oh! Colonel Sheppard ! Excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu ! »

« -Radek ? Fit Sheppard en reconnaissant l'OMNI . Vous n'étiez pas censé aider Rodney ? »

« -Si , mais j'ai dit que j'allais chercher du café , histoire de souffler un peu . Il est insupportable comme toujours … oh euh … Vous ne lui répéterez pas hein ? »

« -Non non rassurez vous ... » répondit l'américain .

« -Vous faites une drôle de tête … Tout va bien ? »

« -Non … Mais inutile de vous raconter vous allez me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée comme tout le monde ... »

« -Ah oui , à propos de Todd … Rodney m'a raconté … Un wraith sur le sol américain , j'imagine même pas comment risque de réagir les autorités … Au pire , faites vous un repas d'américain dans sa cellule ... »

« -Ouai , pas terrible ... »

« - »Et si vous voulez qu'il évite de s 'ennuyer , au lieu de lui organiser des sorties impossible , allez au moins lui rendre visite ... »

John se frappa le front . Mais quel idiot ! Depuis le début il voulait passer du temps avec lui et au lieu d'aller directement le voir , il s'énervait sur tout ceux qui lui disait que le faire sortir était une mauvaise idée …

« -Merci Radek ! Merci ! »

Et il s'élança dans les couloirs en direction des cellules . Rejoindre Todd dans son chez lui , son petit

loft a barreau d'Atlantis .

«-Laissez nous , ordonna-t-il au marines présent .

Après quelque instant d'hésitation ils quittèrent la salle et John décocha un beau sourire à son ami wraith .

_Les flaques de peinture sur les murs ont parfois ,_

_La couleur des sons que tu bois_

_Et puis c'est tellement grand que vite on oubliera_

_Que nulle part c'est chez moi, chez toi , chez nous quoi !_

« -Tiens vous voilà enfin, Sheppard ? » dit le wraith .

« -Oui , en fait j'essayais de vous faire sortir de cette maudite cellule mais pas moyen d'obtenir l'autorisation ... »

« -Vraiment? , fit Todd , agréablement surpris . Mais nous sommes sur Terre ... »

« -Je sais ,. j'avais envie … de vous faire visiter . Mais je crois qu'un wraith en vacances sur Terre , c'est pas demain la veille ...Y-a-t-il des endroit sur ma planète que vous auriez aimer voir ? »

« -On m'a beaucoup parlé de votre planète et des nombreux plaisir qu'elle offre … L'un des lieutenants qui garde ma cellule dit qu'il veut aller dans les caraïbes pour les jolies filles …. L'autre dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que sa ville natale … New York …. »

« -Ah oui , New York . J'aurai aimé vous y emmener … « murmura le militaire .

_Un jour j'irai la bas_

_Un jour chat , un autre rat_

_Voir si le cœur de la ville bat en toi_

_Et tu m'emmèneras_

Todd dévisagea un instant cet homme qu'il appréciait plus que de raison .

« -Vous pleurez Sheppard ? »

John ouvrit soudain la cage et se réfugia dans les bras du wraith , qui lui rendit son étreinte avec une certaine maladresse .

« -Sheppard.. » murmura Todd .

« -Je crois bien … que je commence à bien trop m'attacher à vous … et a vouloir des choses que je ne peux exiger de vous …. »

Le wraith plaqua l'américain contre les parois de la cage sans crier gare et l'embrasa avec passion.

« -Vous n'êtes pas le seul à ressentir de telle émotion …. » susurra le wraith;

Il passa la main sous son t-shirt . John soupira d'aise en sentant la fente de sa main nourricière lui courir de long du dos . Il captura à nouveau la bouche de son amant , l'embrassant avec une douceur extrême .

« Un jour... a New York … C'est promis ... » murmura Sheppard .

« -Vivement ce jour ... » répondit Todd , tandis que l'homme faisait tomber son lourd manteau de cuir par terre .

_Un jour !_

_Toucher à ci , et toucher à ça_

_Voir si le cœur de la ville bat en toi _

_Emmène moi _

**Et voilà , j'espère que ça vous à plu :p**

**Hum je referais peut être d'autre Todd/Shep , qui sait …**

**a bientôt :)**


End file.
